Match Stick
by findingyouagain
Summary: "You don't have to worry about selling any matches here, darling. We'll be your family no matter what." Peter Pan was the devil; I knew that. It had been preached to me by both my father and my teacher. He was a demon inhabiting the body of a child, and he had me wrapped around his demonic little finger.
1. Return to Neverland

**Title:** Match Stick  
**Author:** findingyouagain  
**Fandom:** Once Upon a Time  
**Rating:** T, may become M with later chapters  
**Pairing(s):** Peter Pan/OC  
**Warning(s):** OCs, graphic violence, foul language, possible gore and implied sexual content  
**Summary:** "You don't have to worry about selling any matches here, darling. We'll be your family no matter what." Peter Pan was the devil; I knew that. It had been preached to me by both my father and my teacher. He was a demon inhabiting the body of a child, and he had me wrapped around his demonic little finger.  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything except for Adrian and any other unrecognizable characters.

* * *

**Return to Neverland**

I fell through the portal, landing on the beach with a soft thud. I groaned and rolled over. My ears ringed, and I shook the sound from my head as I spotted Henry struggling to stand up a short distance away. As soon as he got to his feet, he looked back to me, his brown eyes worried. "Adrian!" I didn't respond quick enough, and he called out again. "Addy!"

"Go!" I called, pulling myself onto my feet. My brown boots sunk into the sand as I took a step forward, ready to run with Henry, but Greg grabbed the two of us by the collar.

"No, uh-uh uh-uh uh." A shove forward, and I sent a glare towards the man, seething. I wrapped an arm around Henry, pulling him closer. I had to keep him safe; if anything were to happen to him, I wouldn't be able to bear the look on Emma's face when she found out. Not to mention what Regina would do to me.

My skin tingled as I got my bearings. An uneasy tug began to form in my stomach. I tried to push it down. The tingling was familiar. Something was wrong, and it wasn't the two kidnapping buffoons in front of us. "Slow down, pal. You got nowhere to go."

Tamara sighed, sounding relieved. A small smirk played upon her lips, and I couldn't help but grimace. "We made it. Mission accomplished."

Henry raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure about that? 'Cuz my mom is coming to get me. _Both_ of them," he emphasized, and I smiled, patting him on the shoulder. At least one of us was confident in his family's ability to rescue damsels and children in distress. We would need that kind of belief.

"You might wanna take a look around, kid." Greg stalked forward, and both Henry and I surveyed our surroundings. We stood on a beach. Behind us, a jungle ruled, its tall and dark trees casting shadows onto the sand. The smell of salt stemmed from the water in front of us. My breath caught in my throat at the sight, something about it was familiar like the tingle before, but I couldn't pinpoint it. "Do you see any clock towers? You're a long way from Storybrooke."

I watched as Henry shook his head. "It doesn't matter! My family's been to the Enchanted Forest before, and they can get here again."

A howl erupted through the air, and I stepped back, pulling the younger boy along with me. The creature that had made the noise was no animal_. _My mouth went dry as I realized why everything seemed so familiar; my blue eyes frantically scanned the tree line, waiting for something to jump out at us. _I cannot be back here!_

Tamara spoke up again. "Well, we're not in the Enchanted Forest. This is—"

"Neverland," I supplied softly, sucking in a deep breath.

Henry looked at our kidnappers in disbelief, his eyebrows raising in confusion. "Neverland? You're here to destroy _Neverland_?"

"Good luck with that," I scoffed, holding onto Henry tighter.

Tamara ignored me. "It's the mother lode of magic." Turning, she asked Greg as he dug through their backpack, "Where's the communicator? We need to signal the Home Office."

Home office? On Neverland? I wonder who that could be. I rolled my eyes and clenched the hand that wasn't holding on to Henry to stop it from shaking, whether it was in anger or from the fear that was beginning to set in, I didn't know.

"Here you go, T." He handed her the device.

"An office in the jungle. Huh." Henry didn't seem too convinced. "Who works there?"

Greg stood up, pulling his backpack over his shoulders, and walked towards Henry. "Who we work for is not your concern, kid. Just know that they take care of us."

"Do they?" I spoke up as my eyes narrowed. These idiots were, well, idiots, and every time they opened up their traps, I had to fight down the urge to show them just what true magic was capable of. "Can they tell you how to get back home _after_ you destroy magic?"

Greg shook his head, continuing walking up the beach until his face was inches from my own. "We don't ask questions. We just believe in our cause." He stared hard, his blue eyes looking me over as if he truly just noticed my presence there. "Who the hell are you anyway, girl? Other than Henry's babysitter, I mean."

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I smirked, eyes never straying from his face; however, Tamara's voice broke through, and Greg turned to face her.

"Greg?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

The woman handed him the communicator, a displeased look crossed her face. "I'm not getting a status light on this thing."

"Did you check the batteries?" He opened up the battery compartment. Sand fell out. My smirk dropped, my suspicions confirmed. I felt my throat grow tight, and I tried to swallow back the growing sense of dread that had hit my bones.

"What the hell is this?" Tamara asked. "A toy?"

It was Henry's turn to smirk. "It's a good thing you guys don't ask any questions."

Greg turned to Tamara. "Let's go." He shoved us again, and I glared.

"Walk!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I'd be happy for some feedback!**


	2. The Lost Boys

**Author's Note: **Thanks everyone for reading the first chapter! I loved hearing your reviews and seeing all the favorites and follows! Also, everyone go check out the stories by my new beta reader, R. Jeanette. She's awesome.

* * *

**The Lost Boys**

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I stood by Henry, watching as Greg ignored my concerns, lit a match, and threw it onto a nearby pile of twigs and dried up leaves. It caught fire immediately. Only about ten or so minutes after we left the shore, Greg had stopped in the middle of a small clearing. It seemed to be the perfect spot to build a fire.

"You making s'mores?" Henry asked, rocking back and forth on his heels. His hands had been zip-tied together, forming a plastic set of handcuff, while mine had simply been knotted together with Tamara's scarf, since there had only been one zip-tie. I figured they hadn't expected to be holding two people hostage. The knot wasn't loose, but it wasn't tight either. If I continued pulling my hands apart like a rubber band, there would be enough space for me to wiggle one of them out.

Greg stood up, dusting the dirt from his pants. "No. I'm building a signal." He turned to Tamara. "Help me gather some dry leaves. We need to let the home office know we're here."

"What if that's not enough?" she asked. The broken communicator was obviously getting to her, as it should have. "What if the empty communicator wasn't an accident?"

"It wasn't," I muttered, glancing at the stoneless ring on my finger. The dim light from the moon reflected off the gold. "Whoever you're working for obviously doesn't care too much about you finding them."

"Shut up, girl." Greg glared at me before turning back to Tamara. "Don't let the kids get into your head."

Rustling came from the dense jungle behind us, and all four of our heads snapped back in confusion. Eyes wide, I stared as the silhouette of a tall, lanky boy emerged through the trees. A club rested over his shoulder, a hood pulled over his head. None of his clothing matched but I noted the articles were all worn-down, reminding me of rags. As he stepped closer, the moonlight hit his face, and a very distinct scar that ran up the boy's cheek became visible.

_Felix._ My suspicions had been right.

Instinctively, I took a step bag, managing to grab a hold of Henry's jacket and pull him with me. "Get behind me," I hissed out, voice barely above a whisper. Maybe Felix wouldn't notice me long enough to get both Henry and I to safety. Perhaps we could run to Bae's cave; although I was sure Pan knew its location, he had never appeared there himself during my original stay on Neverland. I doubted he even remembered it existed.

"What?" he asked, doing as told. His eyes flickered between my face, Felix, and the boys who had begun filing out from the trees after the blonde. I didn't recognize many of the faces; although I could see the usual sextet standing just behind Felix. Their faces were more stoic than I remembered, but there clothes still the same—the animal costumes. "Addy, who are they?"

Before I could answer, Greg spoke up. "Who are you?"

_Who do you think they are, you idiot? Your bosses!_

"We're the home office." Felix grinned, opening his arms wide. "Welcome to Neverland."

"Henry," I whispered, trying to gain back his attention, but he was too focused on the conversation between our kidnappers and the boys.

Tamara's eyes had grown wide, and her lips had curled into a displeased frown. "The home office…is a bunch of teenagers?"

"They're not teenagers," Henry corrected, stepping away from. I made to grab him, but he took another step closer to Tamara. "They're the lost boys."

Felix's eyes flickered to Henry and then me. "Well, look at that." I tugged furiously at my bindings. The kid just had to open his mouth. I couldn't have been the babysitter of a kid who sat _quietly_ as his kidnappers made stupid remarks to the lost boys, no. I had to get the one that always had to correct people about fairytales. I should have gotten a job at Storybrooke's grocery like every other seventeen-year-old. I wouldn't have had to deal with any of this nonsense.

"Why do the lost boys want to destroy magic?" Henry continued. I tugged again at the scarf, and it gave way a smidge.

_Come on. Come on. Come on._

The lost boy's pale blue eyes looked down at Henry, the gaze curious. "Who said we want to destroy magic?"

"That was our mission." Greg stepped forward, gesturing to himself, and I was glad the focus was finally taken off of Henry. Still pulling my wrists apart, I moved behind the Henry, kicking him lightly on the back of his heel.

"Oww!" he hissed, head turning to face me again. "What?"

"We need to get out of here. _Now_."

"So you were told." I glanced back up to Felix as his eyebrow quirked. Just like Pan's. "Yes. Now the boy." His eyes wandered back over to Henry and me. "Hand him over…and the girl too."

Another tug, and I winced. The knot had been tighter than I thought.

"Not until you tell us the plan. For magic. For getting home." Tamara stepped in front of us, and I took the opportunity to make one more tug. My hand slipped through.

_Finally._

As Felix stepped forward, I grabbed the short, rusty dagger out of my right boot. "You're not getting home."

"Then you're not getting the boy," Greg said, his face masking the duo's steely resolve.

I cut through Henry's zip-tie. Felix smiled as the lost boys drew closer and closer. "Of course, we are."

A loud whooshing noise appeared from overhead, and my head twisted until I saw the black figure rushing downwards.

Pan's shadow.

It only took a second for the creature to reach the ground and rip Greg's shadow from his body. A screamed escaped from his lungs before he fell limp onto the ground, dead. My breath caught in my throat; I may not have liked the man—no, I hated the man…but I didn't want to see him dead either.

Coming to my senses, I yelled at Henry, "Run!"

"What about you?" he asked before seeing the look I gave him. He sprinted off into the jungle.

"Get the boy."

Chaos erupted. A type of chaos I hadn't seen in years. Lost boys ran through the forest, chasing after Henry. An arrow whizzed by and hit Tamara in the back as she tried to run away. The air was filled with whoops, hollers, and the sound of my heavy breathing.

My dagger sat in my hand, grip tight as my ex-best friend stalked towards me. He swung his club back and forth. "Look what we have here." Most of the boys had disappeared minus the sextet, whose eyes had found mine and widen upon realization. "You weren't supposed to be part of the mission."

"Adrian—" one of them called out, head tilted.

Another elbowed him in the stomach. "Not now, Tootles." Felix glared at them all before whispering something into Nibs' ear, and the group of young boys left.

"Nice to see you too, Felix." I took step back and another until my back hit a tree. _Nowhere to run._ "You can't take Henry. I don't care why Pan wants him, but I won't let you take him."

Felix shook his head. "How are you going to stop us? You're here." He glanced around the now empty clearing. An eerie silence fell. "The lost boys and Pan? They're out there. With Henry."

I jutted my dagger out, my eyes ablaze, but Felix grabbed a hold of my wrist and twisted until the rusty metal fell from my pale hand. He tsked softly, his grip bruising.

"Bad form."

Before I have a chance to comprehend what he was doing, his other hand dug in his pocket and took a bright red powder out. My eyes widened and I was helpless to move as Felix grinned before blowing the dust into my face.

I sagged in his hold, my eyelids beginning to droop.

"Sorry, mother. But it appears to be naptime for you."

* * *

**As always, thanks for reading! I'd loved some feedback.**


	3. The King

**Author's Note:** As always, thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed! It means a lot to me! Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long; school got real busy the past week or so.

* * *

**The King**

Groaning, I rolled over on the soft surface I was laying on. My head ached, my eyes stung, and I didn't want to wake up. Waking up meant having to go to school, to do trigonometry problems, and to babysit Henry. It required pulling off the warm fleece covers that were currently wrapped around my body and allowing myself to stand in the frigid air of my bedroom as I waltzed around, searching for a suitable outfit for a frosty Maine morning. The idea didn't appeal to me whatsoever.

I turned again, this time opening my eyes, and gasped softly as I became aware of my surroundings.

It was still nighttime outside. The moon shone through the window, its soft white illuminating the wooden floor panels through the curtain. Birds could be heard chirping if I drowned out the whoops and hollers echoing from the window. Rapid beatings, from what I presumed was a drum, also made their way to where I now lay.

Most importantly, I was not in my own bed. I wasn't even in Storybrooke. I was in a tree house.

_His_ tree house. In _his_ bed.

I jolted up, regretting doing so immediately. My head pounded, and I dimly remembered Felix blowing red dust at my face. _Poppies._ _That bastard_.

On shaky legs, I stood up, gripping the furniture around me as I made my way to the window. My bare feet padded against the wood; whoever had put me to bed had apparently taken my shoes off first.

As I reached the window, I let out a sigh of mixed relief and disappointment. Henry was down there, drawing in the dirt with a stick while the twins, dressed in their usual raccoon costumes, bugged him with question after question. I was glad to see he was okay, both for his sake and my own, but he hadn't gotten away. Pan had still caught him, making it harder for me to guarantee his safe return back to his mothers.

"Look who's finally up," a voice whispered in my ear.

I jumped, letting out a soft shriek before a hand covered my mouth and an arm twisted my body around to face the perpetrator.

Peter.

He looked no different than the last time I had seen him. His hair was still a light shade of dirty blonde. His dark green eyes still held a stormy, mischievous glint that wavered to one that was almost psychotic. He towered over me as well, for I was still barely 5'4" and he almost reached six feet.

He was dressed the same as well—green tunic and pants, his pipe reed and dagger attached to his loose belt, and his pied cloak hung around his shoulders. The very same outfit he had worn the day I left. It felt like it was just yesterday, but, in reality, it had been twenty-nine years and three months.

And he so easily reminded me of that very fact. "Now, now. No need to scream, darling. It's just me." He smirked, dropping his hand from my face, and I took a step back, praying that this was all just some kind of sick dream. It was a possibility, having had similar nightmares before. None had included Henry though, and none had felt this real. "I do believe we have some catching up to do. It's been so long since you were home."

"This is not my home," I countered and took another step back. The exit was just a few sidesteps away; if I ran fast enough, there was a good chance I could grab Henry, considering Felix had been nowhere in sight when I had peeked at the camp earlier. It was unlikely that the sextet of young boys would stop me. I had played the part of their mother for so many years, it was hard for them not to obey my orders over Pan's.

_Just a step to the side—_

Pan grabbed my arm, preventing me from moving any further away, and shook his head. "If this is not your home, then where? Selling matches on an abandoned street? A small apartment owned by your manipulating teacher in a land without magic? Or is it back on the Jolly Roger with a crew of criminals as your family?"

My eyes dropped to the floor. Huffing, I tried to brush off his words. Neverland was not my home. It hadn't been for a long time, and there was no way it would ever be now. I'd rather die than be stuck here again, no way of escaping Pan's ever watchful eyes.

"What do you need Henry for?" I asked, changing the subject. Maybe I could distracted him long enough to escape.

"That's none of your concern, Adrian." He stepped closer to me, letting go of my arm and picking at a stray lock of hair.

I swatted at his hand. "I'm his babysitter. It is very much my concern." At my statement, his grin only increased, and a sense of unease settled within me.

He chucked, the sound dark. "How ironic. A child taking care of another child." Another step closer. His face was now inches from mine, breath mixing with my own. I tried to move away, but my back hit the wall next to the window. "And you know what, Adrian?" he asked, arms on either side of my face.

"What?" I breathed, swallowing back my fear. Why did he always have to be so close?

He placed his lips at my ear. "You'll always be a child. Stuck here on Neverland. _With me._"

"_No!_" I pushed against him, and he stumbled back. Taking the split second opportunity, I ran, down the dwindling wooden staircase and onto the moss-covered campsite. "Henry!"

He glanced up from his dirt artwork, a bright grin popping on his face. "Addy!" Standing up, he ran and hugged me. "You're okay! I mean, they said you were. The twins, but I didn't believe them. I asked if I could see you. You know, to make sure and stuff, but no one would let me. Said Pan needed to talk to you first." Gosh, I forgot how much the kid could ramble.

I nodded. "Yeah, we spoke, and now, we're leaving. Come on, kiddo." I grabbed his arm and began to try and drag him out of the camp.

But then the twins stepped in front of us, and no later the rest of the little ones joined them, as well as a few of the other lost boys who had been on the island during my stay. Shouts of "Mother!" and "Adrian!" soon loitered the camp. Henry gave me a confused look.

"I'll explain later," I muttered, wanting nothing more than to disappear. No way were we getting out now. I turned my attention to the boys. "Don't suppose you lot will listen to your mother and get out of the way now, would you?"

A unanimous shake of their heads indicated that would not be the case.

I sighed. Feeling a tug on my leg, I glanced down, only to find Tootles clutching onto it. His skunk uniform was torn in more places than one, and I felt the urge to pick him up and sew up all the holes.

_Don't even think about. You are not their mother. You are not staying. You are getting yourself and Henry back home this instant._

"I see you and the lost boys have reunited." The group in front of us grew silent as their leader approached from behind. Shaking Tootles off as gently as possible, I spun around and tightened my grip on Henry's arm ever so slightly.

"Yes, and now that that's taken care of, Henry and I shall be leaving." I made to march off, but a club pushed me forward. My eyes darted back to see Felix. So much for my escape plan.

"Why would you do that, darling?" Pan smirked and stepped closer and closer and closer until his face was inches from mine again. His lips pecked my own as I stared in shock. "The fun's just begun."

* * *

**Thanks for reading again! Please leave a review; it would be an awesome birthday present for Monday! Also, I now have two beta-readers, so go check out R. Jeanette and JJ Sawyer Phillips! They're awesome**

**Allison**


End file.
